Oversleep
by Sparkly Faerie
Summary: ONESHOT. Sequal to Sleepover; not necessary to read it first. Basically a short, WAFFY piece about life after Sleepover.


**It is NOT necessary to read Sleepover before reading this.**

**I figure I've let Sleepover go unresolved for too long, so I decided on something short and sweet to tie it all together. To all those who read and liked Complications, I'm sorry, but that story will never appear again.**

**Instead, I offer this to resolve the open ending. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor or anything associated with it. All rights to Card Captor Sakura and affiliated products belong to CLAMP and the other proper entities. I make no profit from this fanfiction; it was written purely for fun.

**Summary: **A short, WAFFY piece about life after Sleepover.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **SxS

**Genre: **Romance

* * *

**Beta-Reader: **Forest Girl Kaz

* * *

**Oversleep**

"I'm late!"

Those were two words that Sakura never expected to hear from her boyfriend of five years. She giggled at him as he rushed around the room, throwing on random articles of clothing, and hopping in order to get his shoes and socks on his feet. "It's not funny, damnit!" He growled, barely affording her a glance as he rushed past her once again. "We're both running late, and you're not even trying to get dressed… why aren't you getting dressed?" He asked suddenly, finally stopping to look at her.

"Silly." Sakura giggled once again. "We're on vacation as of today, remember?" She laughed. He continued to look puzzled. "Oh, don't tell me you _forgot_!" She rolled her eyes, gently pulling him back into bed and stripping off the day clothes and leaving him in his boxers. His mind numb, he allowed her this freedom, unable to think of anything else other than the puzzling words she had presented him with.

By the time he came back to himself, he almost laughed. "Of course I didn't forget." He assured his girlfriend, ignoring the rolling of her great big emerald eyes; the sure-fire method of knowing that she did not believe one word of it. "We came to my mother's summer house last night. How could I forget something like that?" The question seemed more introspective than anything.

"Because you're a silly little wolf?" Sakura giggled, pecking him on the nose.

He smiled gently at her, reaching over to wrap his arm protectively around her. "That's true, I am." He rested his forehead against hers. "But only where you are concerned."

"Aww…" Sakura cooed, "you almost sound like you mean that." Syaoran smiled lazily, not even bothering to pretend to play games. It was too early for that. "So, Syaoran, what have you got planned for us today?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing too strenuous." He frowned slightly, resting his hand on her belly.

Sakura scoffed. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid." She argued. "I hope you don't plan on treating me like glass the whole time we're here!"

"How would you have me treat you?" His frown deepened a little. "Throw you around like a rag doll?"

"Never mind." Sakura huffed, sitting up. Flinging her legs out from under the covers, she stood – albeit slowly – and stretched. Syaoran's eyes strayed to her stomach, where the tell-tale bump told of the product of their love. Sakura missed the way his eyes clouded over, a look of tenderness that rarely graced his features shining through in waves of pure happiness.

"Where are you going?" He stood as well, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting lightly just under where she had crossed her arms. Even in her fourth month, Syaoran was still trying to get used to the rapid shifts in moods that she experienced. Placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck, he smirked at the shiver that he could feel run through her body. "Come back to bed. It's warm."

Sakura didn't answer as she stared out at the ocean view from the summerhouse's master bedroom. Noticing her lack of attention upon himself, Syaoran stared out the window, wondering what was so entrancing. He had grown up with that view his entire life, and thought nothing of it. "What are you thinking about?" He asked lightly, playing with the wrinkles in her bedclothes.

"When you left." She said lightly. "And when you came back."

Syaoran smiled. "I promised you that we'd see each other again." He pressed his lips back to the base of her neck. "I always keep my promises."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." He coaxed her, gently guiding her to lie back down, slipping in beside her. "We can go out for lunch later or something."

"Mmm, sounds good." Sakura muttered sleepily, already yawning as she cuddled up to him. His arm wrapped around her protectively once more, stroking the small of her back as he kissed her forehead. "Love you." She said, with another yawn.

"I love you too." He whispered, knowing that he, too, would soon be asleep. He felt like he could stay there forever, frozen in time.

Sometimes it was nice to oversleep.

* * *

**THE END  
****(for good this time)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little conclusion. Now I feel like I can finally put Sleepover to rest. Thanks to everyone who read both this oneshot, and Sleepover.**

**Sparkly Faerie**


End file.
